deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TimberWolf2011/Edward Kenway vs. Jack Sparrow
This is just a quick blog illustrating the opponents of this ficticious battle, and to see who would emerge victorious between them. like my first blog, I'll be putting down info on each character, though this time, I'm going to attempt to keep this thing short. anyway, first up is: Jack Sparrow: Now the first thing we can surmise here is that, since Jack is a pirate himself, he and Edward are on equal ground in terms of basic skills. But, due to Jack having basically come back from the dead, it could be theorised that Jack Sparrow is just the slightest bit immortal...though that's only speculation, at best he probably gained a few extra years of life, but is still a mortal man, the only time he had truely ever become immortal being the time he fought against the undead Captain Barbossa of his ship the Black Pearl, and even that was temporary. One thing he did gain, however, was a fairly insane insight into certain things, as seen when he made his crew aid him in capsising his ship, in order to end up in a different part of the ocean in a mere few seconds. That being said, Jack does have his flaws, such as his taste for rum, nothing to the point of being a drunkard (despite what his constituents think of him), but enough to make him just that much more...loopy. That doesn't go to say that Jack has no chance in this battle though, in fact it's the opposite, because the mere fact that Jack is always like this, slightly insane and maybe a bit drunk, would give him a slight edge over Kenway, in the sense of being hard to predict, as well as Jack having fair skill with a sword, as seen when fighing against William Turner in the first film, when he poured himself a drink of water while parrying his opponent's blows. Though there is a major flaw that Edward could possibly take advantage of and that is his need for gold, though not an extreme distraction, it could prove to be enough for edward to get the upper hand. with that being said, Jack also has his own firearm, whether he uses it at all is unknown, but he did have ammow for at least one shot that we know of. with this is Jack's mind, yes I mentioned it before but i mean his mind in the sense of how he thinks. being a pirate, Jack could be seen as a fearful man, maybe even a bit of a coward, though in actuality, this is what's known as self preservation, being able to recognise when a fight is futile, and not being willing to concede or accept death. this fact could lend a higher amount of planning in Jack's head than most give him, and if we go back to the last battle of the first film, Jack deliberately gave himself the same curse as Barbossa, to ensure he couldn't die during the conflict. This also shows how clever the pirate captain is, as he was able to do this and, with aid from William, time the breaking of the curse so he could shoot Barbossa at the exact moment the curse was broken. another moment of clever skill is shown when Jack was able to steal the key of the Dead Man's Chest from Davy Jones himself as he slept, and in turn, at least temporarily, gain a bargaining chip for his soul. i could go into more details, but frankly i can't think of any aside from those he gains from his ship the Black Pearl, which is sonething that any ship has ranging from cannons, possibly mortars, and maybe even chain shot, but i cant be certain. with that, let's move onto Jack's opponent. X-Factors: Jack Sparrow: alright, all side info aside, let's see what Jack brings to the table, savvy? anyway, i admit that during the initial load out for Jack i didn't include a few things, mainly because i was going by my memory of the films themselves, so to make up for it, i'll be listing the various tools this pirate captain has at his disposal. Starting with his Cutlass, a simple sword praised by many pirates, for being a convenient combination of usefulness, having a strong, broad blade for parrying attacks, as well as being short enough to deal a fair amount of slash damage, not to mention the cupped hand guard on the hilt of the blade, which protected the hand from damage during duels on the high seas, as well as possibly being the first form of "brass knuckles" to exist in the event that Jack needed to punch someone in the face. Also, contrary to my above description, Jack also has up to five flintlock firearms, two .50 Calibur English pistols, a double barreled pistol, which in essence gives Jack the use of two extra pistols in one, a flintlock Blunderbuss, and a Brown Bess Musket. so yeah, Jack got a high advantage in terms of firearms, as well as Grenados, the only explosive being in Edward's arsenel being his smoke bombs. I'm not comfortable detailing any physical number to the advantages, so for that part i'll leave it to you guys reading. Edward Kenway: As most people may already know, Edward is a pirate, as well as an assassin, with skills used by both of those two factions. in basics, he and Jack are equal, but Edward may have an upper hand in his Eagle Vision, allowing him to spot Jack from a crowd if that's what Edward had to do. along with this, he has many other advantages such as his climbing skills, his ability to use two swords as opposed to just one, as well as having three more pistols than Jack does. along with this, he has the trademark weapon of the Assassin Order, the hidden blade, which gives Edward an advantage over Jack in that Jack may not know how to fight that aside from maybe trying to parry the attacks with his own sword. Being from the Navy, Edward is well versed in the theater of combat, which (as far as we know) Jack Sparrow did not, and being born on a ship during a hurricane, while an amazing bit of info, doesn't give Jack any form of advantage aside from possible bragging rights. That's not to say that Edward would win hands down, in fact, as i adressed above, his skills may give Jack an advantage in the long run, this being overconfidence. let me explain this by pointint out that, during the most part of the story in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Edward is depicted as being unstoppable, in the sense of no matter how hard his opponents may try, there's nothing that can stop him. in short, Edward may think he'd easily be able to defeat, even kill Jack without giving it a second thought, but due to Jack's clever mind, we could see Jack Sparrow take one of Edward's pistols and use it against him. as for Edward's ship, the Jackdaw, assuming it's got every elite upgrade, would be quite the force to face, even for a ship like the Black Pearl. but then again, who's to say that Jack hasn't been visiting the Harbormaster and upgrading his own ship as well? for all we know Jack may have all elite upgrades to his own ship, so in the naval battle feild, i'll give that an honest fifty-fifty in the advantage area. despite this, Edward has one skill that Jack may not be able to match (at least not vewy well) and that is his ability to climb with the deftness of a monkey, which could easily give Edward the literal high ground in the battle if he decides to take out Jack from above. at the same time, who's to say Jack won't just turn and use his pistol on a leaping Edward, so it's not a huge advantage, but it is an advantage. along with the usual tools of a pirate, Edward has the darts, though for the sake of fairness, the darts would only be aplicable if Edward were going after Jack Sparrow as a target, and Jack happened to be in a tavern surrounded by other pirates, and even then it's sketchy. so for the most part, the blow darts don't apply, but the rope dart does, and even if Edward uses one on Jack, he has a sword, he can cut the rope before Edward can tug him down. X-Factors: Edward Kenway: as explained before, Edward is armed to the teeth, though if considering basic pirate tools, he only has one extra sword and one less firearm than Jack Sparrow. that being said, let's still detail his weapons, and in this sitution, let's assume Edward has the Pirate Scimitars as his swords, and the Golden Flintlock Pistols for his firearms. the swords, in game at least, are the highest rated and deal the most damage, and having use of two definitely gives Edward an added edge in the feild of sword fighting. as for firearms, while yes the golden flintlocks are the most powerful in the level of damage they do, Edward still has only four at his disposal, whereas Jack has five, one of which could fill the place of two more and essentially give Jack at least two more shots than the assassin. as mentioned above, Edward's only explosive weapon is a smoke bomb, and while it could lend a good window of oppertunity to Edward, by itself it's nothing more than a puff of smoke to distract opponents so Edward can either kill easily, or run and hide without being seen, and so at best it could be a last resort for Edward if he needs to catch his breath in a haystack during the fight. another bladed weapon Edward has is also controversial in the sense that he only has it if he picks it up, and that's the throwing knife. what does this mean? well for starters, if Edward can't find one, he's out of luck, and even if he does, he only ever carries one at a time, so this weapon, while effective, is not any sort of advantage aside from maybe an extra long range weapon at best. then comes the blow gun, and the ammo for it. first of all, the blow gun is just what it sounds like, a typical rod with a hollowed out tube through it's center, used by native people for hunting. at the same time, the ammo os far more interesting...well sleep darts are a bit anti-climatic, and they don't even kill, they simply knock out the opponent for a short time, so if Edward wanded to say he defeated Jack, he could use these, but that could also be seen as a form of cheating, and we don't want that do we? anyway, the other darts, berserk darts, cause a more violent reaction in the target if game footage is to be believed. essentially working on the same principal as Ezio's poisoned hidden blades in Assassin's Creed II, the berserk darts cause the target to go crazy and start killing anything and everything around them, and judging by the fact that after the venom wears off they fall to the ground, it can be assumed they die after, though it also could be a form of fainting in exhaustion depending on how the player wants to interpret it. in a way, the blow gun could fill the gap of a fifth firearm for Edward, but seeing as the darts are basically not lethal by themselves, it's a stretch, and only really gives Edward a slight bit more in that area. another distraction tactic Edward may use, as mentioned above, is how he often tosses gold coin to the ground in order to make a croud of people to deter guards chasing him. he may use this technique to distract Jack long enough for a kill, but i think it's safe to say that while Jack would be tempted by the gold, he'd be smart enough to realize that nobody just drops gold coin to the ground like that. we now come to the hidden blades, and as the name implies, they are the quintessential weapon of the Assassin Order. Edward gained his from a Templar, oddly enough, whom said that they were a "Trophy" from a past engagement, but everybit as useful in killing and are able to parry blows from weapons ranging from swords to axes, again if the game footage is to be believed. lastly, we arrive back at the rope darts, which essentially allows Edward to go all Scorpion on his opponents to bring them closer. the darts by themselves aren't deadly unless used from a high vantage point, in which case he can use your body as a counter weight to drop down to the ground, all while hanging your ass by the neck. again, if this happens to Jack, he could easily use his sword to cut himself down, or if he's quick enough, grab the rope and tug on it, causing Edward to loose his own footing. not i've obviously rambled on here, and despite the length of this X-Factors thing, i think i evened out the info, the ships the two pirates use are essentially the same, and for the sake of the battle, will be the same strength during the battle. again i don't want to apply a physical number to either character's likelyhood of winning, so i'm going by however many votes each person gets in their favor. there you have it, and for my personal opinion, i think Edward has a fair chance of winning, not because i'm the one who made the Edward Kenway page, but simply because he has so much skills and abilities, but that's just my opinion, the comments below will decide the fate of this battle. Category:Blog posts